


Pooh Gets into a Tight Spot

by Superbabs



Category: Winnie-the-Pooh (Disney)
Genre: Belly, Weight Gain, stuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 07:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16782289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superbabs/pseuds/Superbabs
Summary: fat fat pooh





	Pooh Gets into a Tight Spot

Winnie the Pooh shuffled in his chair, humming while tying a bib around his neck. He was hoping for a mid-afternoon smackerel, and he knew that Rabbit always kept a larder full of honey and other treats as a store for leaner times. He also used nice, easy words for Pooh to understand, since he was a bear of very little brain. Words like "How about lunch?", and "Help yourself, Pooh."

Rabbit, on the other hand, begrudgingly set the table and clutched onto a jar of honey, looking wearily at the ceiling and wanting very much to get hurry up and get this lunch invitation over with. For as long as he had known Pooh he'd always stopped by for a bit of honey when his own pantry was empty, which was rather often, indeed. A bit too often for Rabbit's liking. But he couldn't simply say no, that wouldn't be proper etiquette, after all.

"Would you like condensed milk, or honey on your bread?" asked Rabbit.

"Both! But don't bother with the bread please, just a small helping, if you please?" Rabbit felt optimistic, thinking to himself that this may be a pleasantly short visit, after all. He daintily lowered the honey jar and dolloped a spoonful of honey onto Pooh's plate. "There you are!"

Pooh looked at Rabbit, then down at his plate, then back at Rabbit again.

"Is, uh...is something wrong, Pooh bear?"

"Well, what I meant was, that I wanted was a larger small helping."

Wanting to hurry things along, Rabbit hastily offered a solution: "Perhaps it would save time if you took the whole...jar..." Interrupted mid-sentence, Pooh plucked the honey pot right out of Rabbit's hands! Rabbit muttered quietly to himself. This was not going to be a short visit, after all.

"Oh thank you, Rabbit!" He stood up on the chair in order to reach down into the tall jar to get at the delectable prize inside. He immediately dipped his paw in and began eating as fast as he could, his tummy grumbling in anticipation as the first few mouthfuls poured in. Over and over, his paw darted back and forth as he gobbled up the sweet treat. Before he'd realized it, he was scraping the bottom. He glanced up at Rabbit, then fixed his eyes rather sadly at the empty jar.  
"Umm...would you like some more, Pooh bear?" Said Rabbit. Pooh's face lit up. "Oh yes, very much!"

As he began eating from the second pot, Pooh noticed that his middle was beginning to swell, causing his legs to spread apart as his round shape filled out with more and more honey. Since it had become difficult to stand, he plopped down, dipping both paws in now as he greedily devoured the thick substance. The sudden increase of honey caused Pooh's tummy to grow faster than before as it bulged outward and began to press into the table, pushing his chair back. He grew so quickly in fact, that before long Pooh discovered that he could no longer reach the honey pot! He sighed wistfully, staring at the syrupy treat placed tantalizingly just out of reach.

"Oh, bother." He exhaled sharply, trying to scrunch himself upright just long enough to grab it. With great difficulty he sat up, slowly, stretching his paws straight out as far as he could, just barely managing to nab it before Pooh's gut, refusing to be held in any longer, popped back outwards, squeaking and groaning as it wedged itself against the rim of the table once more. Having won his prize, Pooh bear lifted the jar to his waiting maw and began to pour its contents inside. In moments, he finished it off.

"May I have some more, please?" asked Pooh, looking at Rabbit pleadingly. Rabbit sighed and fetched him another, bigger jar, trying his best to politely avert his gaze away from Pooh's atrocious manners. Pooh enthusiastically snatched it up, this time pushing his head right inside as he eagerly lapped up its contents. The rapidly increasing weight of his belly was causing him to inch down further and further in his chair, to the point where Pooh had to place his feet up on the table in order to keep himself from sliding off completely. He grew larger and rounder with every mouthful, his stitche s straining from the increased tightness as Pooh blissfully ate until that jar, too, was empty.

And so Pooh ate and he ate and he ate, hour after hour, honey pot after honey pot. For a long time, the only sounds that could be heard were those of Pooh eating noisily, accompanied by the occasional "mmmh" and "umf", dotted with exasperated sighs from Rabbit as he wondered if there was any end to Pooh bear's vast appetite. By now, he was so plump that his feet began to lose their grip on the table, spreading apart wider and wider to accommodate his increasing largeness.

Then, suddenly, a "Whump!" echoed throughout the room. Pooh had finally become so fat that he had fallen out of his chair completely, landing on a heap of honey jars. He rolled onto his backside, his massive weight pinning him down as his enormous tummy sloshed and wobbled from the impact. Despite his fall, Pooh had hardly noticed as he kept greedily feasting, clutching his enlarged belly with one stubby paw while the other continued tipping honey pots up and into his sticky snout, stuffing himself with honey long past his tummy's ability to cope with such a huge quantity. And still he ate and ate and ate, his belly rising higher and higher, growing heavier and heavier, until at long last, he had succeeded in swallowing every last drop of Rabbit's honey.

Pooh tossed one last empty jar away and patted his protruding belly, which had now become so big and round that his paws could no longer touch one another. He let out a contented sigh, albeit carefully, since he was so full that taking in such a large breath made him feel uncomfortably tight. And there he lay for a long while. Finally he decided it was time to be moving on, and tried to push himself upright in order to leave. But Pooh's tummy, replete with honey, stayed firmly put. A puzzled frown crossed his face as he once again struggled to get up, but his paws gave out and he fell back down with a thump, his full belly groaning to voice its displeasure at being moved.

He had eaten himself immobile.

"Oof...ooh! Oh, somebody, help!" He could not see over himself, but stretched his paws out as much as he could in the direction he surmised Rabbit was standing. Rabbit, doing his best to hide the grimace on his face, clasped onto Pooh's honey-soaked paw and pulled.

"Ooop!" grunted Rabbit, unprepared for just how weighty Pooh had become. And so he pulled, straining to get the fattened bear to his feet. And for several moments, nothing...but then, inch by inch he rose, and between the two they somehow got Pooh bear back on his feet. Pooh stumbled a bit and for a moment Rabbit was worried his massive weight would weigh him down yet again and thus he might never leave, but Pooh managed to remain stable, although his distended belly forced him to lean way back in order to balance himself. With a sticky grin, Pooh caressed his newfound roundness and said, voice thick with honey,

"I must be going now. Good-bye, Rabbit!"

Slowly, and with tremendous effort, Pooh began to stagger towards the door. "Must you?" said Rabbit, once again speaking through a veneer of politeness.

"Well, if it – if you – " Pooh looked at Rabbit expectantly.

"Actually, I was headed out myself", said Rabbit.

"Oh...well, good-bye then, I shall be on my way."

"All right then, good-bye, if you're sure you won't have any more." Upon hearing those words, Pooh, in the midst of climbing through the exit, excitedly pulled his head back out and turned towards Rabbit, his too-full tummy rumbling in protest from the sudden movement.

"Is there any more?"

"No, there isn't."

Pooh's smile fell. "I thought not", he said flatly. He wiped the honey from his face with his paw and swallowed one last mouthful. Pooh's taut tummy rumbled; his seams and stitches were already fit to burst. Without another word, he at long last turned to leave. He pulled with his front paws and pushed with his hind legs, and after a time Pooh's nose emerged from the other side of Rabbit's front door. And then after that his ears appeared, and then his shoulders, and then...

And then...

"Ooof!" Pooh's overstuffed middle stuck fast in Rabbit's small, round front door, yanking his top half backwards. Startled, he blinked once or twice, then began to push himself out again, but found that he could not. It was then that Pooh realized that hewas the cause of the unexpected blockage. "Oh, HELP!" He let out his breath in order to make himself as small as he could. He struggled and he shoved, pushed and tugged. Pooh's embiggened tummy groaned and creaked like a cork as it fought against the walls of Rabbit's funnel-like doorway, but it simply would not budge.

"Oof. Oooh!...Oh, help AND bother!", he cried. "I'm stuck!"

Rabbit gasped as he watched his front door become plugged. Pooh's bottom bulged outward like an overinflated water balloon being wrung through a knothole, and he could hear Pooh's muffled grunts and the groans of his belly from the outside. "Oh, dear...oh, gracious!" Rabbit exclaimed, stunned by the sight before him. Oh, how foolish of him to let that bear keep eating! He had to do something. Flustered at his own lack of foresight as well as Pooh's unrestrained avarice, he forgot every last bit of his good manners and decided to take his frustrations out on his hefty houseguest.

Meanwhile, a very unhappy Pooh bear was struggling to free himself one way or another. "Oooof...mmf, oh, bother...if I cannot get out, then I shall have to turn back." And with that he began to kick, frantically trying to push himself backwards. But he was so full, and the pressure inside him from the squeeze of Rabbit's round doorway so great, that all he could do was weakly gyrate his little legs and was unable to reach even halfway around himself. Refusing to give up, still he wiggled, kicked, and grunted, until soon enough he felt his toes begin to brush against the wall. So close...he only needed one good push and he could dislodge himself. Almost there, just one...more...inch...

"OOOOHHHHFFF!" A gigantic shove from Rabbit forced the air out of Pooh, coming out in a long, exasperated grunt as he jostled violently forward. Pooh moaned and heaved as Rabbit continued to push, and with a creak and a rumble, his tummy nudged forward the tiniest smidgen. His chance at freedom gone, he reeled from the overwhelming tightness as he was wedged even further into Rabbit's front door.

Back inside, Rabbit grunted, his feet shifting under him as he shoved against Pooh with all his might. "Oof...It all comes...*mmph*...from EATING too much!" Rabbit, overcome with fret and embarrassment, put everything he had into trying to push Pooh out. But Pooh's tummy, so full of honey, only buckled and bulged as the weight of his plenitude shifted and squished up against Rabbit's half of the doorway.

Outside, Pooh's middle continued to creak and rumble from Rabbit's frantic efforts. Hoping to combine their strength in an attempt to get through, he braced himself and gave a mighty shove. As Pooh bear strained and stretched, he angrily panted back to Rabbit: "Hrrrnnnngh! Unnnhhhhh! Ooooooh, it all comes...from not...*creak!* having... a front...*rumble* door... *crreeeeaaaaak*...BIG ENOUGH!" And with that, his paws gave out and he snapped back like a rubber band. Despite all that effort, Pooh was utterly immovable.

Rabbit defiantly continued to throw himself against Pooh's bottom for several minutes more, but it slowly began to dawn on him that the battle to reclaim his front door would not be over anytime soon. "...Ohhh, dear...it's no use." He wearily glanced back at Pooh's inextricable tummy, pinched and bulging from being stuffed into a hole ten sizes too small, and wondered what he had done to deserve this. Suddenly, his ears perked up as he was hit with one last glimmer of hope.

"There's only one thing to do," he stated determinedly. And with that, he darted off towards his rarely-used back door.

"...I'll get Christopher Robin."


End file.
